


Deckard and his new-found place between two Hobbs

by Microsoftberry



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Bottom Deckard Shaw, F/M, I regret everything, Jumanji Crossover, M/M, Top Dr.Braveheart, Top Luke Hobbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: Luke and his friends run into Dr.Braveheart while trying to find Deckard in the jungle. Who looks exactly like Luke. Who talks exactly like Luke, and finds Deckard Shaw annoying as hell.One problem, the man finds Deckard equally attractive like  Luke does too.  Things happen.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol now i don't know what i'm writing lol 
> 
> twit @afterlifedal

Dr.Braveheart was a man whom you could say that lived up to his name. Well, he was a man of 6 feet and 5 inches built with solid muscles and will, and he never backed down from a good adventure or a fight. He'd been through countless battles and explorations, had stood up against tyrants, massacres, and face-eating monsters. In a word, he was a man who did not scare easy. The fact which, he was seriously contemplating right now about. 

"Don't look at me so scared with that stupid face, fat boy. I'm not gonna bite."

The man, Deckard Shaw as he had introduced forty horrible minutes ago, said, grinning as if THAT would help him feel less afraid of the man. 

The fact was, Braveheart was scared shit of this man. A man whom in other circumstances that Braveheart would have found totally hot, attractive, and yeah the man was beautifully built and had wits that could cut vines. But for the last forty minutes, the man had dropped out of the sky, had squashed Braveheart in the ground, then made them targets for ambitious hunters, human-eating tribes, and a group of angry exes. Respectively. Braveheart tried desperate to get himself unattached from the man, but the man somehow seemed to have decided Braveheart was a perfect company along with in his life-threatening runaway journey.  
Hence now he was running from the blood-thirsty chimpanzees, holding an ancient red ruby the size of his fist, which was given by Shaw's ex(aka the lover of the village mafia, hence another mob of mobsters chasing them angrily right now). 

"How could you even have an ex? You've just dropped out of the sky 40 minutes ago!"

Braveheart yelled, which was hard to do because he had to dodge a rain of arrows AND bullets at the same time, but the satisfaction of yelling at Shaw made it possible. Shaw, who had just thrown a grenade(again, when and where did the man get so many grenades? Braveheart was running with him right from the start and he did not see how the man kept pulling grenades after grenades like a squirrel pulling out acorns from its pouch). 

"Well, wouldn't you like to know that, would you, cherry boy?"

Deckard, no Shaw, said, grinning at Braveheart as he heard angry yells and retreating sounds of mobs and another BOOM rocked the ground. Braveheart looked at the little man disbelievingly. 

"How are you even real? And no, I'm not a virgin,"  
"Whatever you say, fat boy."

Deckard said, clearly not listening a word Braveheart was saying and thoroughly enjoying himself riling up Braveheart. When Braveheart faced more than five near-death experiences for the past 40 minutes since he met this little shit. 

"You're such an ungrateful little diva, you know that?"

Braveheart said, clenching his teeth, and Deckard just grinned at him. The grin which was charming enough to drop Braveheart's pants drop in any other circumstances, but now, Braveheart was not falling for that. He was a man of reason, and his dick did not dictate his life choices. 

A grenade was thrown at their feet where they were taking cover against the old walls, and Deckard muttered shit! and threw himself at Bravehearts's way, making them both tumble down a little trench-like hole underneath. The bomb exploded second later, pouring dust and sand on Braveheart's back. 

"Fuck, Shaw, are you okay?"

Braveheart said, he instinctively grabbed Deckard's body and covered the little man's body with his own when they fell into the trench, and now Deckard was breathing hard, looking a little dazed as he looked up to Luke. And shit, the man really was beautiful, even with his furrowed eyebrows and cheeks covered in dust. Braveheart could hear his own heart beating too loud, as he watched in captivation as he watched the brit's eyes look into him, he could count the specks of gold in those green hazel eyes-- 

"If you try to kiss me, I'll scream."

Deckard deadpanned, which finally dragged Braveheart to his senses. He huffed more loudly than he needed to, as he saw Deckard holding a knife and grenades already ready to throw at their enemies. 

"Right. Like I don't know you'll cut me into 20 pieces before I put a hand on you."

Luke said, shuddering at his moment's lack of senses and trying really hard to forget how his heart pumped while his arms trapped the smaller man in his arms. Deckard raised his brow and grinned. 

"See? We totally get each other."

Deckard said as they ran toward the abandoned building to take cover. 

Braveheart was not a man who scared easy. He was not a man who made pointless denials once he saw the fact, and he now knew he was facing the inevitable consequences as he watched the brit. 

"So, uh, can I ask you something sensitive? If you don't mind."

Braveheart said as he threw back a ball of wrapped gunpowder which Deckard shot down in the middle of the air above the enemies. 

"Could you be any more polite?"

Deckard said, his voice dripping with sarcasm and Braveheart had to clench his teeth not to bite back. Not right now. Not when he knew he had no choice and had to accept his fate. 

"I mean do you--- are you seeing anyone?"

Deckard was busy trying to put together a rifle when he raised his head and glared at Braveheart, the glare which made Braveheart feel like he was 12 again with a hopeless crush to the hottest girl in class and who was way, way out of his league. 

"Seriously, right now? When there are thirty bloodthirsty tribesmen and mafias and flesh-eating chimpanzees who are chasing us? Now?"

Deckard yelled, which did not help Braveheart's fragile state of mind. 

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but unfortunately I have another idiot of a man who's hung up on me. And I'm kind of committed to him."

Deckard said, and Braveheart did his best not to flinch at the news. However, he seemed not to have done a great job hiding it, since Deckard looked at his face and his face softened a little bit. 

Braveheart shook his head. It was not Deckard's fault that Braveheart had to fall for him. But damn. It still hurt. 

"So who's the lucky guy?"

Braveheart asked, trying his best to make his tone casual and fun, and Deckard shrugged. 

"Well, he's kind of a dumber, just like you. Has to tank and bulldoze every scene like a she-hulk, not an ounce of subtlety in his bones. And you cannot possibly miss his appearance because---"

A loud crashing sound and both Deckard and Braveheart whipped their heads as a freaking truck flew and crashed right beside them. They looked outside the broken window, seeing their enemies fleeing screaming, as four colorful cars raced across the battleground, and shots were fired. As Deckard and Braveheart watched, people in the cars stepped out, and one of them stepped out of the biggest Jeep and looked straight where two of them were hiding. 

Braveheart opened his mouth. 

"---- because he's like that?"

Braveheart said, as the man who looked exactly like Braveheart, the man who threw the fucking truck in their way, ran toward Deckard and hugged him. 

"Fuck, Deck. Where the hell have you been? One minute you were with us and the next you were gone, I was--"

Then the guy stopped, as his friends gathered around him and looked at the man standing next to Deckard with open mouths. The man turned around, also looking at the man standing awkwardly while he hugged Deckard. 

"Um. Hi."

Braveheart said. His voice, which he knew, sounded exactly like the man hugging Deckard. In fact, they were practically doppelgangers. One in Indiana jones jackets and one in military outfits. 

"Am I the only one seeing...?"

Roman started, but Letty quickly punched him in the side. 

"Deckard, what the fuck?"

Luke said, looking at Braveheart, and then again at his boyfriend. Deckard opened his mouth, then closed it, and opened it again. 

"Well, I can explain."

Then he met the expectant eyes of his friends and closed his mouth again. 

"Well, fuck, I can't."

Deckard said, and everybody sighed. And that was how they met Dr.Braveheart.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're---"

Roman said, looking between Luke and Braveheart. They were at the back of the pub they've found at the village, hiding away from the groups that were chasing them. Luckily the bar was crowded and the music was loud, and nobody paid attention to the group of foreigners tumbling into the pub. So they finally had a moment to catch up. 

"Dr.Braveheart."

Braveheart said, crossing his arms and nodding. Luke and others didn't miss the way Deckard, Ramsey, and Letty's eyes all shot to his bulging biceps. 

"How do you get so lucky?"

Ramsey said to Deckard, not tearing her eyes from Braveheart's arms. Deckard huffed, his eyes glued to those arms without blinking too. Letty nodded mindlessly then remembered herself and shot a mischievous look to her husband's' way. Dom just grinned. 

"And YOU are---"

Roman turned, looking at Luke and Luke glared at him, and Roman quickly shrugged. 

"Yes, we know who you are."

Luke huffed, and crossed his arms as well, looking at Deckard while the brit's eyes quickly roamed on Luke's bulging arms and then finally rose up to meet Luke's eyes. Deckard's eyes were mischievous but still held the now familiar warmth and affection that he reserved for Luke, and despite all the near-death experience and hell they've just been through, Luke felt his heart melt at the sight. Damn the brit and his disarming beautiful eyes. 

"I mean they are-"

Letty said, looking between the two identical Hobbses and Deckard shrugged. 

"I know."  
"But they are so-"

Ramsey said, her eyes equally dazed like Letty's as she looked between Hobbs and Braveheart. 

"I know. The things that I could do with two of them."

Deckard said again, licking his lips. Both Luke and Braveheart's eyes snapped to the brit's lips, and they blinked and glared at each other simultaneously. 

"Will one of you stand behind me and the other stand in front of me and then you two squeeze me between you really, really hard?"

Deckard said, and Luke looked at the brit horrified. 

"NO!"

Luke said, and he and his friends turned to Braveheart as the supposed same answer did not come from the other Hobbs. 

"...Well?"

Braveheart was looking at Deckard with kind of a dazed look on his face, and when he realized everybody including Luke was staring at him, he quickly cleared his throat and shook his head. 

"Um, of course. I mean, not. I mean not. No. Yes, No. Definitely a No."

Braveheart said, and Letty was nearly suffocating from holding back her laughter. 

"Very smooth,"

She cackled, and Braveheart wanted to glare at her if he could not feel the burning glare that Luke Hobbs was shooting at his skull right now. 

"Why, you two could just hold me between you two, squeeze me real nice and you don't even have to take your clothes off."

Deckard said, and was Braveheart hearing things, or was the brit whining a little? 

"Just sandwich me between your ridiculous rock-hard bodies, that's all I'm asking for."

Deckard said, and Braveheart knew he was going to regret this but his cheeks were burning hot. He did not need to look at Luke to see that Hobbs had the same blush coloring his face too. 

"Jesus, Deck."

Luke said and hid his face behind his hand. 

"What?"

Deckard said, and Luke lowered his hand and glared at the brit and said, 

"Hi. I'm Luke Hobbs. Your living breathing boyfriend."

Luke's heart jumped as he watched the brit met Luke's eyes and then grinned and licked his lips, and fuck if his instinct roared with possessiveness as the brit did so, Luke couldn't help himself. As the slight sliver of reason screamed at him that this was not the time nor place, his entire body was focused on yelling, THAT MAN IS MINE. 

Deckard grinned, and Luke knew that the brit knew exactly what effect he had on Luke. And yet it still turned Luke the fuck on. 

"God, this is so weird to look at,"

Tej said, his voice muffled between fingers he pressed to his face, 

"Yet I can't seem to take my eyes off."

He said, and Luke glared at his friends. God, what has he gotten himself into? 

"So... do either of you care to explain what the hell is going on?"

Little Nobody asked, looking between Deckard and Braveheart and Deckard shrugged. 

"Not a clue. Fell right on top of this pile of rubble and we've been running for our lives ever since before we met you lot again. No idea where this Indiana Jones came from."

Deckard said, nodding at Braveheart's direction who was secretly glancing at Luke. It was freaking weird, Braveheart thought, the man looked exactly like him and even sounded like him, and the man was Deckard's boyfriend. 

Huh. Braveheart thought, trying hard to ignore the sudden tightness in his chest when he thought of the word. So what if this annoying brit was already taken? He didn't care. He was definitely, most certainly, not caring. Braveheart also tried his best to ignore Roman who was still eyeing between him and Luke with his mouth hanging open. 

"Does this have something to do with that large jewel that we're supposed to move to the top of that tower?"

Tej asked, and that certainly got Braveheart's attention. 

"You've got the jewel?"

He asked, and saw the faces of the crew grow dark. 

"Well---"

Ramsey said, her voice a little strained. 

"We kind of... lost it?"

She said/asked, her brows knitting in the process. Braveheart gaped at her. 

"You lost it?"  
"Well, it wasn't our fault,"

Roman said, his eyes suddenly darting everywhere but to look at Braveheart in the eyes, 

"That hawk was trying to rip my eyes out, and we had to make some distraction---"  
"AFTER that crazy guide guy explained to us explicitly told us that that jewel was the only way we're getting out of this place,"

Letty said, rolling her eyes. 

"THAT HAWK WAS GUNNING FOR ME MAN!"

Roman said, and Dom patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically. 

"Fortunately, the ornithologist in me knows that the hawk was Red-tailed hawk, and it was flying north to its habitat of coniferous and deciduous forest."

Letty said as everybody turned to stare at her. 

"What? I got this weird skill-set since we've dropped to this crazy land."

She said, as everybody slowly nodded. They knew about the mysterious new skills they've all earned, one or several, along with ridiculous strength and weakness lists they've all obtained individually. Roman seemed awfully upset about his weakness list, which he refused to share with everybody. Luke and others just assumed it was something really embarrassing or trivial. 

"So.. I guess we'll just have to find that bird that tried to eat Roman, get the jewel back, and put it in the abandoned tower that the guide told us about in order to get back to our world?"

Luke said, and everybody slowly nodded as they realized what was facing them. Braveheart looked at the crew, at Luke, and then at Deckard who grinned at him. 

God, this was going to be one hell of a week.


End file.
